Techno-zombies
by Brave-Mousey
Summary: A new virus is out. Zombies are wired with technology. Shawn gets separated, then bitten; will they find the cure before Shawn's as mindless as the rest of them? How was he separated? And WHY can't he remember anything? Rated T for possible language, but I doubt it'll get bad. No slash. Status in profile.
1. Virus

**Hi! Brave-Mousey here! Shout out to TheShulesLovinPsycho** **for being the first to review!** **This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle!**

 **I do NOT own Psych, but it would be really cool to.**

* * *

 _1985_

Little Shawn stared wide-eyed at the TV screen as the doctor next to news broadcaster described a virus and its symptoms vividly.

"Dad," Shawn asked, holding his stomach. "What's a virus?"

Henry looked up from where he was reading the newspaper. "A disease that can't be cured. Why?"

"No reason." he whispered, swallowing nervously before running upstairs to throw up

* * *

 _Present Day_

I sat silently in my chair, shoulders slumped with defeat, my heart pounding thickly in my head.

The scientists had found me lying in a pile of rubble covered in bruises, and scrapes, a single bite mark on my forearm, tiny blue wires already forming a pattern just beneath the skin as the nano-virus began Phase One.

At least... that's what they told me.

They plan to watch me, record what happens as the virus progresses, and take note of my reaction to certain chemicals they inject me with.

They're going to make me their new pet; their HUMAN lab rat.

My hands are cuffed to the back of my chair, as are my ankles, and I sit there, shivering from cold.

I want to call for help. I need Gus, I need Jules, I need Lassie, I need my DAD, I need ANYONE besides the people keeping me here, but I have enough pride to keep it all bottled up inside.

"Someone," I whispered, mouth dry. "Help."

Well, most of it.

* * *

"Doctor!" I called loudly, bouncing obnoxiously in my chair. "I'm hungry! I need food!"

"Human flesh?" He called back hopefully.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm REALLY craving some human fingers if that wouldn't be to much trouble."

The doctor sighed loudly from the next room, then a girl, probably around nineteen, bustled into the room, avoiding eye-contact; a white surgeon's mask wrapped tightly around her face, a poorly-made ham-and-cheese sandwich in one hand, a syringe clenched tightly in the other.

"Look, miss," I said objectingly. "I'm not going to bite you. I'm still human, just like you."

She looked at me sadly. "I'm really sorry you have to go through this." she said as she pressed the needle of a syringe into one of my veins, causing my whole arm to go numb.

I shook my head, my eyelids fluttering. "I have ABSOLUTELY... no idea... what... you're talking about."

She tilted her head. "You talk in your sleep." She said softly. "You say names; 'Gus' 'Lassiter' 'Juliet'... You've even said 'Dad' once or twice."

"Don't mention that to him, alright?" I mumbled, my head sagging forward as my eyes slid shut.

* * *

 **Next chapter should be soon! I watched World War Z last night, so inspiration should strike any minute now!**


	2. Where's Shawn?

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story, but my 'sudden inspiration' came last night!**

 **SHOUT OUT to** **TheShulesLovinPsycho for being my AWESOME first reviewer!**

 **I don't own Psych but I really wish I did!**

* * *

Henry burst into the Santa Barbara Police Department carrying an assault rifle and a baseball bat, with a very shaky Gus in tow.

"Where's Shawn?" he demanded, the second he got within the detectives' earshot.

Juliet and Lassiter exchanged a look. "We thought he was with you."

Henry ran a hand over his scalp, through the hair he didn't have. "No, he's not with us. Shawn left me a voicemail and I was really hoping that he was here."

"Voicemail?"

"Yeah," Henry handed over his phone.

Lassiter flipped it open and replayed the voicemail, the other three crowded around him to listen.

A loud explosion was heard from the other line, along with screams in the background.

"Dad," Shawn's gasped, his voice slightly muffled. "Dad... I'm... trouble... outbr-... big... need... OUCH!" The phone let out an ugly crackling sound before fizzling out ominously.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" Juliet asked Henry, concern etched on her face.

"We don't know." Gus answered for him. "This seemed like the first place he would go if he were in trouble, so we really hoped he was here but now... we're not so sure."

"Alright, let's all be reasonable adults here." Lassiter said. "Where was Spencer last?"

Henry looked at him.

Lassiter cleared his throat awkwardly. "I mean... the younger... uh... more ERRATIC Spencer."

"Out of town."

The three spun around to look at Gus.

"What?" they all asked simultaneously.

He blinked at them in alarm. He'd been mostly quiet, hyperventilating slightly behind them as they were talking, and Juliet felt kind of embarrassed that they'd forgotten about him. He was Shawn's best friend after all.

"Did he tell you WHERE he was going?" she asked gently.

Gus shook his head helplessly. "All he told me was that he was that there was something fishy going on somewhere and that he was going to to go investigate, and that he'd be back by lunch."

He sniffed miserably. "We were going to go get jerk chicken."

"And when were you planning to tell us this?" Lassiter asked irritably.

Juliet gave him a sharp glare, before nodding at Gus to go on. "When did he tell you this?"

"A couple days ago." Gus said. "I know he must've told me WHERE he was going, I just can't remember where... he called me at 2am, and I was kind of out of it." he said to her look of confusion.

"What else do you remember?" she asked.

Gus pressed his hands to his forehead. "His motorcycle. He said he was taking his motorcycle. And that it was a long drive, but he had to hurry... and it was... a big city."

"Motorcycle... long drive... big city..." Henry repeated slowly, thinking.

"Of course!" he said suddenly, making the other three jump. "Why didn't I think of it sooner!"

"What?" they asked.

Henry was shaking his head. "A couple days ago, Shawn asked if he could borrow my truck, and that it was EXTREMELY important, but I turned him down."

"Where he was headed?" Juliet asked.

"San Francisco."

* * *

 **Huh, I wonder what Shawn was doing all the way over there? ;)**

 **So, anyone else go see Inside Out? I did. I thought it was really cute, and if you haven't seen it, I strongly recommend you do.**

 **See you next time inspiration arises!**


End file.
